The present invention relates generally to armrests for dental chairs and the like and more specifically to an armrest which can be rotated about a vertical axis 90.degree. to facilitate the entry and exit of a patient into and out of a chair and which can be readily removed from the dental chair so that the armrest may be offered as an optional feature.
Adjustable armrests are well known to the prior art. For example, one type simply rotates in a vertical plane about a horizontal axis either upwardly or downwardly in order to remove the armrest from the patient's path as he enters or exits the dental chair. When such armrests are in the out-of-the-way position, they can offer no support function. In other words, an elderly or infirm patient cannot grasp such an armrest for support as he enters or leaves the chair.
The armrest of the present invention is designed to rotate in a horizontal plane about a vertical axis. Thus the armrest can be moved from a first, normal, position wherein it is aligned with the dental chair to a position 90.degree. removed wherein it is generally perpendicular to the dental chair. Further, the armrest is firmly and positively locked in both its positions so that it can be grasped and can provide support for an elderly and infirm patient entering or leaving the dental chair. The armrest can be easily unlocked and operated simply by lifting on the armrest and in one embodiment mechanical advantage means can be provided to facilitate this operation.